disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Prize Machine
The Gacha & Pixel Prize Machine is the easiest method to unlock figurines. Both of them are used to unlock Classic, Rare, Epic figures. If the player is under 16 you can also get Hamm from the Prize Machine. The Ticket Prize machine is used to unlock Weekend Challenges and Special Events characters. There are three prize machines, the Gacha Prize Machine which is the red one and the Pixel Prize Machine is the blue one. The Ticket Prize Machine is the pink one and is not with the other two. Gacha Prize Machine The first prize machine, also the most commonly used, is the Gacha Prize Machine. It only functions with Coins. If a player wants to use it, they must spend 100 coins in it. The machine will make the player unlock a random character. If a player gets a duplicate (a figurine already unlocked), the player will win Pixel Coins. However, if a player gets 10 duplicates in a row with bad luck, the player will automatically win a new character for the 11th try. Pixel Prize Machine The second prize machine, the second most common method to unlock characters, is the Pixel Prize Machine. This one only functions with Pixel Coins. If a player wants to use it, he/she must spend 500 pixel coins in it. The machine will automatically make win a new character to the player. When players get over 180 characters, the pixel prize machine will often be the most helpful prize machine to use in order to unlock new characters. Ticket Prize Machine The third prize machine. This one only functions with Tickets. If a player wants to use it, he/she must spend 45 tickets in it. The machine will automatically make win a character from previous Weekend Challenges and Special Events that you have not won. The ticket prize machine will often be the most helpful prize machine to use in order to unlock characters from previous Weekend Challenges and Special Events. What you can get from the Ticket Machine * Elf Felix * Elf Vanellope * Seasons Greetings Surge Protector * Candy Cane Sour Bill * Christmas Grouch King Candy * Santa Ralph * Turbo * Blue Racer * Breath Mint * Gift Giver Calhoun * Wedding Tuxedo Ralph * New Years 2017 Imaginary Boyfriend * New Years 2017 Bing Bong * New Years 2017 Joy * New Years 2017 Disgust * New Years 2017 Fear * New Years 2017 Sadness * New Years 2017 Anger * Cat's Anger * Cat's Fear * Cat's Disgust * Cat's Sadness * Cat's Joy * Dream Director * Rainbow Unicorn * Shorty * Big Nose * Megabot * Fantasy Fred * Spirit Mufasa * Sarabi * Hatbox Ghost * Constance The Bride * Alien * Santa Hat Rex * Chuckles * Buttercup * Sarge * Sparks * Peas-in-a-Pod * Mr. Pricklepants * Holiday Minnie * Reindeer Pluto * Elf Daisy * Nutcracker Goofy * Leprechaun Mickey * Leprechaun Minnie * Leprechaun Donald * Earth Day Mickey * Earth Day Chip * Earth Day Dale * Easter Minnie * Easter Donald * Easter Goofy * Steamboat Minnie * Elf Donald * Father Time * Duke Weaselton * Fru Fru * Gray * Raksha * Cheshire Kitten * Borogrove * Baby Dory * Holiday Philip Sherman * Jellyfish * AnglerFish * Coffee Pot * Phillip Sherman * Fluke * Syrena * Philip Swift * Davy Jones * Maccus * Skeleton Jack Sparrow * Redhead * Boo in Costume * Agent 001 * Santa Sulley * Charlie * Fungus * Red Dress Jasmine * Jester Sultan * Honeymoon Aladdin * Honeymoon Jasmine * Prince Ali * Elephant Abu * Winged Demon * Skeletal Reindeer * Santa Jack * Zombie Toy Duck * Vampire Teddy * Igor * Jack-in-the-Box * Sharkhead Maui * Eight Eyed Bat * Eel * Tamatoa * Syndrome's Island Guard * Syndrome * Grandmother Fa * First Ancestor Fa * Chi-Fu * Stone Dragon Mushu * Lunar New Year 2017 Fa Mulan * Lunar New Year 2017 Mushu * Lunar New Year 2017 Li Shang * Ballroom Belle * The Magic Mirror * Classic Palanquin * Classic Mrs. Potts * Classic Lumiere * Classic Cogsworth * Classic Philippe * Human Chip * Ballroom Beast * Puppy FrouFrou * Human Garderobe * Luau Mertle * Luau Lilo * Luau Stitch * Hawaiian Shirt Jumba * Earth Day Stitch * Miss Fritter * Arvy * Doctor Damage * Tex Dinoco * Fabulous Lightning McQueen * Junior "Midnight" Moon * Louise "Barnstormer" Nash * River Scott * Smokey Completed Collections If you collect all of the figures from either the coin/pixel prize machine or the ticket machine, a message will be displayed that let's you know you'll need to wait for more figures to be added to unlock more. If you collect all of the normal figures you will no longer be able to open prizes to convert coins to pixels at a higher rate. Trivia * No Prize Machine can unlock Legendary (If the player is over the age of 16) or Secret figurines. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Index Category:Disney Crossy Road